Life A Cures Or A Blessing?
by Animemaster12
Summary: When joey is hospitalized due to his father's abuse, Seto starts to feel guilty about the way he treated him, knowing full well what it felt like to be abused by someone that's supposed to be your parent, and finding out they have a lot more in common. but will this new development blossom more than just a friendship? (warning: puppyshipping)
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMERS

As much as i'd like to i do not own Yu Gi Oh cause if i did i'd be rich

WARNING

this is yaoi(boy x boy)

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

but for all you yaoi fans enjoy

PS: Kaiba x Joey

I rate this a K+ to a T.


	2. The Face Of Fear

The Face Of Fear

Joey's House

SMACK!

"ahh!" Joey wined as his father kicked him again, "s-stop p-please" he begged but his father continued to repeatedly kick and hit he. Joey winced in pain, but to his surprise his father left the room, joey couldn't help but feel relived… until his father return with a baseball bat in his hand and started to whack Joey with it. "Why do you have to be so useless?" he complained. "I wish you were never born" he shouted.

This is the life of Joey Wheeler, ever since his mother and sister move to the other side of the country his drunken father had been abusing him, at times he wanted to just run away but he knew that was not wise seen as he had no place to go and he didn't really feel like telling anyone for fear that even if they knew they wouldn't care. Many times had he try to tell his friends what was going on but fear always held him back and if they'd ask why he had so many bruises he would just tell them "Oh I just got in to a fight with some gang nothing big really, sorry for making you worry."

"finally it's over" Joey thought as he stood up and almost collapsed due to the pain in his legs but he managed to bare it until he got to his room where he collapsed on the bed. Joey felt a tear run down his cheek as he gave in to the pain his father had caused him, he tilted him head towards the digital clock on his night stand it read 3:00am joey realized that they was no point in going to bed 'cause he would have to wake soon after to go to school, so he decided to take a shower and wash of all the blood.

The Kaiba Mansion 

Seto Kaiba, the young CEO of KaibaCorp, sat at his desk planning the meeting he hand the next day for the young CEO being up at this time even on a school night seem to be a given thing, many nights he'd wondered the halls of his mansion after being awoken by memorise of his abusive farther, Gozaburo Kaiba the previous CEO of KaibaCorp. However it wasn't just the meeting that was on his mind it was insults…

Kaiba sat there thinking of how he could insult Joey Wheeler when he saw him at school that day but no matter how hard he tried nothing came to mind, so he reverted his thoughts back to the meeting, had to meet with five people, Akihiro Matsumoto head of the Chinese division , Yuri Kimiko and Sebastian Akifumi head of the European division, Kai Sota head of the Canadian division and Ray Tanaka head of the American division, and to be honest Kaiba wasn't looking forward to it however he needed to find out what was going on with the divisions.

Joey's house 

As joey immerged from the shower he couldn't help but wince in pain, his cuts and bruises were far deeper than he imagined and they hurt like hell. Joey walked to his bed and put a shoe box out from underneath it, the shoe box was full of bandages, plasters, anti-infection sprays, pain killers, antibiotics, sickness pills and sleeping pills. Joey grabbed a box of pain killers and, some plasters and bandages before shoving the box back under the bed. Joey slouched on his bed as he popped out at least three pain killers and swallowed them all at once, then joey took out the bandage from its package and started wrapping it around his left arm. Joey was never the type of person to wear bandages but his arm look really bad and if he didn't cover it up someone at school was bound to ask questions. After he finished bandaging his arm Joey got ready for school.

The Kaiba Mansion

Kaiba sat in his… um I would say room but it was more like a sweet, he was reviewing he schedule seeing if he had enough time spend with his little brother, but as usual he didn't "ummmm" sighed the CEO, "why do I have to be so wrapped up in work? I don't even have enough time to spend with Mokie" he said out loud, just before looking at the clock. Kaiba was horrified by what time it was normally he'd be on his way to school by now. Kaiba quickly changed in to his school uniform, which he hated, before calling for his chaperone to take him to school.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Domino High School 

Joey entered the class room but instead of sitting at the front where he usually does he sat at the back trying not to draw attention to himself, but that was easier said than done. As Seto Kaiba approached the blond boy with thoughts of insults in his head, Joey just sat there staring at the essay they'd been assigned to "hey mutt" exclaimed Kaiba expecting a reply, however Joey did not answer, "mutt are you even listening to me?" questioned Kaiba. Normally joey would be right in there with a comeback, even if his father had been abusing him, but today was different he didn't even have the strength to talk let alone argue so he just stayed silent. It was a big relief for Joey when class started, cause it meant that he didn't have to listen to Kaiba throw insults at him.

"What's up with the mutt?" thought the brunette, "normally he'd be shouting at me left, right and centre, something's definitely going on" and Kaiba was determined to find out what. After class finished joey and his friends headed to the roof for break, all through lunch joey tried to avoided long conversations with his friend because, one he didn't really feel up to talking and second he was afraid he might blurt something out about his father.

Seto Kaiba sat at his usual place in the cafeteria trying to figure out the mutt's strange behaviour but nothing came to mind, so he decided to go and insult him some more, but before he could find him the bell went, so he went to class.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The bell went to signal it was the end of class and the beginning of lunch, Kaiba and Joey hadn't seen each other since this morning, and to be honest Joey didn't really want to but on the other hand was still trying to figure out why the he was acting so strange, but getting no were with it.

"Maybe the mutt has finally leant his place" thought Seto "no definitely not." Kaiba was frustrated that he couldn't figure out what was up with Joey, he knew that something was going on but he couldn't figure out what…

* * *

so guys

what do ya think, i no not much happened in this chapter

it's more of a stage setter for the next chapter

Witch is going to be much better i promise

oh and please comment

i mean review :)


	3. When Joey's Away Emotions Shall Play

When Joeyt be able to attended his art classes but this lesson came as a big surprise to everyone seen as there maths teacher, called in ill and everyone who have maths that day had art intend. **thought Seto as he cleaned up his desk. **

**the tri-colour haired boy said in a mocking tone. s your turn**oh sorry Yugt paying attentionClearlyShut up Tristanall right I play baby dragon in defence modenice strategy Joey but it would do you much good, Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl attack his baby dragons life points dropped to Zero, there for ending the game. ?Isns the king of games and your just a second rate duelliststop it Tristan, your starting to sound like KaibaHey mutt watch where you** Kaiba shouted, but Joey still looked awful uh **

**m fine Kaibaaaaa**Seriously you donm gonna fall for that, do you?hello domino hospital, how may help you?Yeah need an ambulance my friend has collapsed, I** Kaiba replied, s an ambulance on its way now, can you please wait with your friend**bu-thank youSo how** Kaiba asked the nurse. the nurse said flipping through her note book, s got three broken ribs, his foot has been fractured and his right arm has been fractured in two different places not mention all the cuts and bruises, you know it the nurse babbled on forgetting Kaiba was there with that one sentence Kaiba**Wait what did you just say?oh sorry I really shouldn** she said in a hurry s father what was it**Uh** The nurse looked up to find that kaiba had vanished without a trace. **

**Abused. That one word had been stuck in Kaibat concentrate was when his little brother Mokuba was in hospital. Kaiba had been staring at the meeting plan for over an hour and Mokuba was beginning to get worried. ve been staring at that meeting plan for ages**I** m fine just bit tired**do you wanna know what I think?What do you thinkI think the reason cans in the hospitalthat** re the one that called the hospitalt like it Mokuba was right, t just leave there even if him vanishing would be a big help to the I knew what was going on in wheelert of treated him the way I did, wait what the heck am I saying the mutt got what he deserved there was so many thoughts rushing through his mind and they were all connected to Joey, Kaiba was confused at why he couldnt get him out of his mind. Kaiba thought as he tossed and turned in his bed.**


	4. Two Weeks In Counting

Two Weeks In Counting

It had been to weeks since Joey had been admitted to the hospital and he still hadns father but to no avail. But the most surprising thing of all is that on his day off you can all most all ways find Seto Kaiba in Joeys thoughts trailed back to the day joey had collapsed and as he recalled the past events he be began to curse himself he mentally screamed at himself t you notice before? When I find that Antony Wheeler I after the it didnd felt for a very long time how ever before now however hes why his was all way there he wanted the first thing that Joey saw when he woke was him, but the likelihood of that happening was getting thinner and thinner.

At The Hospital

Serenity was crying in over her brothert have much time left and that it was all most certain that he was going to die. The doctor hadnd do to the person how told him. Click. The door open to reveal Seto Kaiba standing in the door way, **Seto said, not knowing how wrong he was, s not**What?T-the doctor say that he doesn** Serenity stammered, burying her head back in Joey sheets. A tear ran down Setono he cant told him left, I still havent die he just can Seto thought as he made his way home. **

**At the Kaiba mansion **

**Seto stared blankly at the computer screen ever since his run in with Serenity at the hospital he had been able to focus on anything his mind all ways kept trailing back to Joey and what Serenity said after a few minutes of try to clear his head Seto decided to go home, him closed his lap top and made his way for the lobby where his driver was waiting for him. Seto didnt paying attention to where the driver was going so he was very surprised to find the limo parked up outside the hospital, Kaibas room. **

**Joey laid peacefully o his hospital bed eye closed with no sign of them ever opening; Seto sat down on the chair next to his bed and took Joey**You can** Seto said, t, I want us to go no date, I want you to spend Christmas with me, I want to be able to wake up every morning know that I. I want you to but none of that will ever happen if you don Seto cried in to Joeys hand twitch, he instantly look up at the boy face he was beginning to wake up. **

**Slowly but surely Joey**I see that your finaly wakes feelings immensely,


End file.
